Inzuka HInata
by akatsuki'sreaper
Summary: What if Hinata had Kyuubi sealed in her and she was in the Inzuka clan how would she turn out.
1. Chapter 1

HI I have been working on my writeing to make it better hope you like it.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Sandime hurry and bring me Naruto." Said Yondime. " Coming Yondime." Said

Sandime. " What that's not Naruto, what are yo…." Said Yondime. " Sorry but I can't

have you sacrafice your life or your son's." said Sandime. He then disappeared to fight

and seal the Kyuubi no Kintsune.

" I can't believe Sandime gave his life like that." Said Yondime. Yondime- sama you

have to realize he saw a chance to save Kohona's Hokage and his son." Said Kakashi. "

But what am I to do with her the only Hyuuga left in Kohona?" ask Yondime. " Have a

family adopt her." Said Kakashi. "Who would adopt the Kyuubi vessel. They already are

calling for her blood." Said Yondime. " Who could be possible candidates for adopting

her?" ask Kakashi. " Amburan, Yakmaka(sp Ino's clan), Nara, Uchiha,Harnoro, and

Inzuka the clan her mother came from." Said Yondime. " Ask the Inzuka to adopt her

since she is family." Said Kakashi. Yondime pressed the intercom button. " Send for

Inzuka Tsume please."

" Inzuka Tsume you know of your sister marrying Hyuuga Haasri." Said Yondime. "

Yes." Said Tsume. " you also know that she was pregnet." Said Yondime. " Yes." Said

Tsume. " Before she died she gave me her child to seal Kyuubi in. I was wondering if

you would be willing to adopt Hinata?" ask Yondime. " Of course I'm willing to adopt

her. She's family even if Kyuubi is sealed into her." Said Tsume. " Good sign the

adoption papers and she is officially your daughter." Said Yondime. Tsume signed all the

papers and left with Inzuka Hinata.  
…………………………………….Ten years later………………………………………...

" Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Shikamarua, and Naruto get back here." Yelled Iruka. They all

kept running. " Meet at my house." Said Kiba. They split going different ways. " That

was fun wasn't Hinata." Said Kiba. " Of course it was Kiba." Said Hinata. " Lets head

inside to get ready for the guys." Said Kiba. " Sorry Kiba Kaa-san needs me for a clan

ritual." Said Hinata. ( They don't have nindogs or cheek marks.) " Oh, Ok." Said Kiba. "

I'll come as soon as it is done. I promise. Also make it a sleep over so we can plan pranks

for Iruka- sensei." Said Hinata as she ran to find Tsume.  
………………………………………….Ritual…………………………………………….

" Kaa-san I'm here." Yelled Hinata.Tsume walked out of a room. " Good come in here."

Said Tsume. The room was bear, but there was seals all over the floor, walls, and roof. "

Today Inzuka Hinata becomes a women of the clan. Now lets begian the ritual." Said

Tsume. Hinata stood in the center of the room. Tsume started to make handseals. Hinata

felt pain all over her body. Then Tsume started a handseals and thick upside triangles

appeared on Hinata's cheeks. Tsume started to walk toward a door. " Follow me Hinata."

Hinata slowly started tp walk towards Tsume. " I want you to in the middle of the room

and meditate when the name of a dog comes to you say it out loud. I'll then let puppies of

the breed in and they will choose you as their companion then you can stop meditateing." 

Said Tsume. As Tsume started to close the door Hinata walked in. Hinata sat in the lotus 

position and cleared her mind. " Wolf, fox, and jackel." Said Hinata. " Do we even have

those animals?" ask a clan member. " Some where in the kennel go find them." Said 

Tsume. " Hai Tsume-sama." Said the clan member. Ten minutes later the clan member

let the pups into the room. They watched as two wolves, a fox, and a jackal went and

curled into Hinata's lap. " Now that they have choosen. We will began the last pat of the 

ritual. Hinata do these handseals and touch your forhead and there forhaeds." Said

Tsume. Hinata did as she was told and felt more sharp pain go through her body. Both the

clan member and Tsume watched in amazment as Hinata took on some looks of her

animal companions.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank you for reading I'll post the second chapter as soon as possable start voteing for pairings now. Also my keyboard is actting wonky sorry about caplized lletters where they aren't supposed to be. I'm also a bad speller so bare with me.  
akatsuki'sreaper


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every one akatsuki'sreaper here I can't think of a pairing for the story. I need your help. The possibilities are  
Hinata/ Shino  
Hinata/ Naruto  
Hinata/ Shikamaru  
Hinata/ Choji  
Hinata/ harem( If this put the guys you want in it)  
Thank you for reading my story.  
akatsuki'sreaper


End file.
